


Give Me Your Hand

by LauraRoslinForever



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslinForever/pseuds/LauraRoslinForever
Summary: Set after The Calm. Marcus goes to see Abby about his hand.





	Give Me Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my Google Docs forever. In the spirit of finishing stories, I started with this one.

The lighting in the medical bay was a low dim.

He sat on the bed, his hand resting palm up on his thigh, his eyes on it. Quiet, contemplative as she moved around the room. There were many things she wanted to say to him. _Thank you_, being at the top of her list but unsure how to say the words to convey how deep the sentiment meant to her. 

“Let’s see what you’ve done.” She winced taking his hand in hers. “It’s bad. I’m going to have to cut some of this dead tissue away.”

She turned going over to the cabinet where she had a shot already prepared. 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“It’s a local anesthetic so you won’t feel it when I cut into live skin.”

She watched him swallow. His face paling significantly. “Isn’t there another way? A spray maybe?”

“The sprays are for less severe burns and won’t do anything to help the pain you’re about to feel.” She reached out to take his hand but he pulled it out of her reach. She glowered at him. “Marcus, give me your hand.”

“Let’s just skip that part.”

She realized what this was all about and pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. Of all the things he could be afraid of. “You’re seriously going to let me cut into your hand with a scalpel but won’t let me poke you with a tiny needle?”

His intense dark eyes pleaded with her. “Just use the spray and do what you have to do.”

She sighed. “Marcus…”

“Abby,” he began, reached out and grasped her wrist, “please.”

“All right.”

He looked away as she got to work. His knuckles were white where they clenched the table. 

“You’re an idiot,” she said. It was mostly a distraction but also the truth. 

“Excuse me?”

“For not coming to see me sooner,” she scolded, looking up as he hissed in pain. “This can get infected. It probably already is.” 

His voice was rough from the pain when he replied, “You had more serious injuries to see to and besides, it’s not like we’re going to live long enough for it to matter.”

She finished and placed the scalped on the tray. Collecting a tin, she removed the lid and scooped out a good amount of salve with her fingertips. “That doesn’t sound like the Marcus Kane I know.”

“To tell you the truth, I’m not sure who that man is either anymore.”

She rubbed the ointment onto his wound as gently as she could and shrugged. “Lately, he’s not so bad.”

Their eyes met. The tips of his lips lifted into a smile that made her heart flip in her chest. “That’s something, I guess.”

To Abby, it was. 


End file.
